


Erotyczne fantazje 150

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 150

Ruby zagłębiła się jej dużym członkiem w kobiecość dziedziczki. Penetrując skrępowaną Weiss szybkimi, długimi i głębokimi ruchami, nie dając jej cipce, żadnej litości.

Po momencie nasienie wypełniło całe wnętrze pochwy białowłosej łowczyni. Weiss wydała z siebie jęk i wyprężyła się czując, że jest ciągle wypełniana przez penisa jej kochanki.


End file.
